


Until he wakes up again, I will stay by his side

by seo_joohyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to add tags, M/M, huang renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_joohyeon/pseuds/seo_joohyeon
Summary: When Jaemin first saw an innocent looking boy his age, clad in colorful robes, crouched down the edge of the lake, he thought he looked nice. The boy raises his head and he gets a quick glance, he sighs and thinks he's beautiful. Then the said boy smiles at whatever he found quite amazing down the water, Jaemin decided he wants to be with him forever.Then proceeds to mutter profanities under his breath. Maybe not so innocent after all.





	Until he wakes up again, I will stay by his side

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the urge to write comes at night. In the very late hour. It's awesome but it's hard when you have curfew.

     When Jaemin first saw an innocent looking boy his age, clad in colorful robes, crouched down the edge of the lake, he thought he looked nice. The boy raises his head and he gets a quick glance, he sighs and thinks he's beautiful. Then the said boy smiles at whatever he found quite amazing down the water, Jaemin decided he wants to be with him forever.  
  
     He gets up from where he was crouching and stands behind a tree to check if he was presentable enough before he reveals himself to the other - if he doesn't make a fool of himself first. Finding his clothes shabby compared to the vibrance of the boy's, he suddenly feels discouraged to approach. He lets his head fall on the tree trunk behind him.  
  
     'Maybe some other time Jaemin-ah,' he tells himself and pushed himself off from where he was leaning and grabs his things from the ground. 'This is not what you came for. Besides, there's a lot of other fishes in the sea.'  
     'But there won't be another who's as colorful and beautiful as him,' his brain seems to tell him. He groans and shakes it off.  
  
     He opts to leave when suddenly he hears a splash and worriedly checks on the boy, his body now submerged from neck to bottom. He had lost footing when he stood up and fell in the water. He sighs in relief, seeing that he's fine, then squints.  
  
     His colorful robes floated around him and Jaemin looks up, as if to ask why he's been punished like this. The boy looks like a water dweller from the way he moves in the water! 'Lots of other fishes in the sea', my ass. He was just telling himself that minutes prior and now here he was, presented a colorful one.  
  
     He shakes his head again and turns around, sure to leave this time. There will be no time for this, again, this is not what he came for.  
  
     He turns head to take a last look of the boy, who knows, they might cross paths again after all of this and he doesn't want to miss him by forgetting what he looked like. Oh, who was he kidding, the work of art is already engraved in his head forever surely haunting him.  
  
     ... Maybe Jaemin just needs an excuse to look at him again.  
  
     He sighs but when he looks back, the boy had disappeared. He scrunches his eyebrows, fully turning his body to look for the boy. None. Only the rings of water rippling on the surface of the lake. His eyes widen in realization, making him drop his bag and without any second thoughts, he jumped in.  
  
     It's COLD.  
  
     When he came back to the surface, he looks around him. He quickly swims towards the bubbles coming up and dives down, ignoring how freezing the water is. It wasn't hard to spot him since his clothes was a giveaway. Apparently, the floor of the lake was elevated. And there was the boy, his struggle to find his footing useless as he's already cascading downwards to the bottom.  
  
     Forget the other fishes, he needs to save this one. He mentally rolls his eyes at the thought, he shouldn't even consider him a fish since he doesn't know how to swim.  
  
     ...  
  
     It wasn't anything like a save from a fairytail, poor Jaemin was elbowed in the guts when he had pulled him towards him. 'Even when drowning, he keeps his guard up', he thinks it's ridiculous. There was a lot of struggling, not because of the water, but because of the uncooperative being in his hold. He considered letting him go like the other wanted, but then it would be cruel to let him drown. The revelation.  
  
     Oh well, he wasn't what Jaemin expected. He knows that now. He's not a delicate flower, the boy is a monster!  
  
     He almost chokes on water when he receives a punch on the chest, his hands loosening around him. He's running out of air and that force he received on his breathing area did not help at all.  
  
      The boy had now fully freed himself from Jaemin, _fool_. He wasn't able to do anything but let him go as he swims upwards for air. They can't both die at the same time.  
  
     'Air!' Was the thought that came to him when he breaks the surface, then horror dawning onto him just as quick, remembering the boy he left down there. 'Why did I like him in the first place?' He grudgingly asks himself before swimming back down.  
  
     Dread fills him when he sees him again, this time with his eyes closed and body unconscious from the lack of air. He swims to him immediately and grabs him before he sinks deeper down the lake. He scolds himself when he thinks, 'At least now there won't be any struggles'.  
  
     HE ISN'T BREATHING, Jaemin concludes when they slumped on the grass. 'Of course dumbass, does it look like he is?!' He doesn't waste any more time, moving quickly to revive the other. They haven't even had a proper meeting yet and he's already going to die!  
  
     ... yeah it was all magical at first, when he tried giving him air - he finds out he has really really soft lips - and applying pressure to his chest, (he considered punching his chest just to get back at him but he needs to make sure the other lives first. There's no satisfaction if he won't be able to witness his revenge, that's not possible if he's dead, now is it?) - fortunately, he lives. Not after he coughs out water and directs them to Jaemin's face. His face.  
  
     He just sat there, face now away from him and has eyes closed as he rethink his decisions. He certainly did not deserve the water spit on his face after saving him.  
  
     And to think it couldn't get any worse.  
  
     When the boy had found his bearings, they exchange looks before he realizes something. He jerks away from Jaemin and puts as much distance between them. He glares at him, breathing heavily.  
  
     Well, Jaemin did not expect the hostility either and stared back.  
  
     The boy reaches for something at his side. "Who are you?" He demands then his gaze sharply turns to his empty hand. "Where's my sword?!"  
  
     "A little gratitude is appreciated after I risked my life to save you, and if I knew better from the way you attacked me down there, you didn't want me to," Jaemin says and stands up. Great, he's travelling with wet garments and curses.  
  
     The other did not appreciate the sarcasm. "Who knows, you might be someone sent to kill me."  
  
     Jaemin stared at him weirdly for his logic, and the revelation on the other's face tells him that he realizes it too.  
  
     "If I want you dead then I would've let you drown, _saves me from your ungrateful ass_ ," he mutters the last part.  
  
     Even after being rudely addressed he still has this adoration for the other and Jaemin hates it. _Okay_ , he doesn't. But he's upset that the other would even thought of him wanting to kill him. He was just thinking of wanting to be with him earlier, he cries.  
  
     "And why would I even try to kill you?" He asks as if it was the most absurd thing. He wouldn't, even if he was an enemy. He silently laughs at that. "I know your rich based on your clothes, but I'm not a robber nor I'm going to mug you."  
  
     "You don't know who I am, then?"  
  
     He raises his eyebrow. "Should I?"  
  
     The hostility in his eyes softens. "No. Forget I said that." He looks away.  
  
     Jaemin observes him as he shivers slightly (he'd offer warmth but they're both soaked and he might received something more painful than being kicked in the shin), he begrudgingly admits to himself that he does really look beautiful not that he's up close. He He tries to hide the blush when the other catches him looking, thankfully having no thought of him ogling at him the whole time.  
  
     "What?" He says, narrowing his eyes.  
  
     He raises his hand. "Nothing!" He sighs in exasperation, muttering to himself. "Geez, I can't even get a thank you."  
  
     The other sighs and stands up. Jaemin thinks he pissed him off, _great_. But he keeps his chin high, call it petty, but he deserves a better treatment than this after jumping in the cold waters in spring.  
  
     "My deepest apologies," Jaemin nods in agreement, finally getting the gratitude he deserves. "I'm sorry for how I acted, and thank you for saving me. If you need anything, I will do my best to provide."  
  
      _Marry me_.  
  
     The other looks at him in weird concern when Jaemin slaps himself. You just met him, oh god.  
  
     He thinks about it hard. But nothing came to mind.  
  
     "I don't know what I want," he confesses after putting his brain cells together. "Nothing I can think of."  
  
     "You don't want anything?"  
  
     "Nah, I'm all good," he waves him off.  
  
     The other looks at him in determination. "There must be something, money? Diamonds?" he says, not wanting to leave in debted. "I don't like owing someone."  
  
     "I'm telling you, I don't need anything," he says, well maybe a place to stay in but he's sure the others would've found some place already. "And you don't have to feel like you owe me or anything, I saved you because I wanted to. I mean, it's only right, isn't it? I can't just say, 'oh hey someone's drowning, cool' then leave."  
  
     The boy looks at him, unsure. "I guess."  
  
     "We won't be meeting again anyway," he says. But inside, he's debating whether to ask if they could but again, he has his priorities. "By then, maybe I have decided what i want but like I said, we won't see each other again."  
  
     "Very well," he sighs in resignation.  
  
     He stands up as well, and then remembers something.  
  
     "About your sword, I had to remove it, it's awfully heavy. Must be why you were sinking faster. It's probably at the bottom of the lake by now. I'm sorry."  
  
     "Doesn't matter, I can get another one," he says, wringing the water out of his sleeves, Jaemin can see him shivering from the cold.  
  
     Though he had said it didn't mattered, Jaemin can tell that the sword was not just a weapon but also holds great importance for him when sees a look that seemed to be of melancholy and dismissal.  
  
     "Was it a gift?"  
  
     He sees him glance at the water.  
  
     "I made it," he says, giving a him a quick look before walking away from the edge. "It was forged deep in the mountains, made from a one of the finest steels. It had it's imperfections since I am no black smith but it was a good sword. But we can't do anything about it now."  
  
     That sword was of great quality if it's made by such hands. He steps a little bit near the edge in hopes of having a glimpse of the sword.  
  
     "So you won't mind it if I take it then?"  
  
     The other frowns at him. "I think it's not a good idea to risk your safety once more for a sword," he chastises, flicking water to his direction.  
  
     It lands on his face, and Jaemin is momentarily stunned at the actions before throwing him a disapproving look.  
  
     "Besides, if ever you shall drown, I can't save you, I do not know how to swim."  
  
     Jaemin looks at him blankly. "You're able to forge a fine sword yet you don't know how to swim?"  
  
     He thinks he's cute when he turns crimson in embarrassment before it's gone as he glares at him.  
  
     "Those are two different things," he grits his teeth and Jaemin thinks he's going to kill him.  
  
     Then he proceeds to mutter profanities under his breath. Maybe not so innocent after all.  
  
     "Well, this has been interesting enough," he says, walking around to find his bag which he dropped earlier.  
  
     He hopes it didn't drop onto something... something. Or else that would've been a problem. The other just follows his moves.  
  
     "I better go, my companions must be looking for me already," he says once he spots the toppled bag. Thankfully, having none of those something. "It was nice meeting you, even though you gave me bruises. They'll heal."  
  
     Well he's kicks are strong despite his size so he hopes they won't be that bad.  
  
     "I told you I'm sorry," he groans.  
  
     Now that he takes a good look at him, he's shorter than he expected. It's cute no matter. Too bad they won't meet again.  
  
     He takes a steps to stand in front of him and ducks down the level of his face. "And I forgive you," he smiles and looks in his eyes.  
  
     The other is startled at the close proximity but before he could do something about it, Jaemin had already turned around and is walking away.  
  
     "If we meet again, will you tell me what you want?" He asks.  
  
     He doesn't know when to give up, does he?  
  
     He smiles to him. "I will."  
  
     "Then it's settled, we will meet again."  
  
      Jaemin laughs, it's silly how much conviction and how sure he sounds that they will indeed see each other again. But he would like it, you know, if they meet again.  
  
     "Okay," he humors him. "Take care of yourself and don't drown again and I, I will be gone."  
  
     He doubts they will meet again, but if they do, Jaemin will probably know what he wants then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hit the comment section and tell me what you think and what's there to improve. Constructive criticism is appreciated, very.
> 
> I hope you like/liked it!


End file.
